So in Love
by Mandi96
Summary: Songfic. Rose tries to gain Mack's affections.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Every time I heard this song I thought "this would make a great songfic." So I decided to finally take the plunge and do it. This is the first songfic I've ever written.**

**This is based on the song "So in Love", sung by Vera-Ellen and the Goldwyn Girls in the movie **_**Wonderman.**_

**--------------------**

**PROLOGUE**

**--------------------**

_So in love, I'm so in love_

"Rose? What's the trouble?" Ronny asked as she sat down on the couch beside Rose, who had a troubled look on her face.

_Part of my heart said "no, no, no!"_

_The other part said "let's go!"_

"Nothing really, just having another argument with myself – and losing."

"About Mack?" Ronny asked sympathetically. "When are you going to admit that you've fallen in love with him?"

"I think I just did," Rose said softly.

"Congratulations, what took you so long?"

_And was I afraid, but I obeyed_

_The part of my heart that said "let's go!"_

_I couldn't say "no, no, no!"_

"I guess I was just scared," Rose admitted slowly.

"What happened? Last week you were so determined – "

"I know…"

_Just one week ago I made my mind up_

_That I'd never fall again and then I wind up_

_So in love, but so in love_

"I'd had it with this silly crush and was determined I'd get over it." Rose frowned slightly.

"Then what?" Ronny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He – smiled at me. I know it sounds cheesy and corny and absolutely silly – "

"But that's how it happened." Ronny smiled.

_I oughtta feel high, but I feel low_

"You don't seem very happy about it?" Ronny asked gently.

"You see – "

_And here's what I want to know,_

_Does the one I'm so in love with love me so?_

" – I don't know how Mack feels about me. Sometimes I think he does like me, but then the next day I'm convinced that he doesn't."

**-----CHANGE SONG POV-----**

_So you want to know if he loves you so…_

_Well you poor smitten kitten_

_On a wedding you can plan_

'_Cause the Northwest Mounted come to us_

_When they really want to get their man_

"Well you asked the right person to help you," Ronny grinned. "Back at the track I helped a lot of my friends get together with someone. A lot of them even got married. They say I have a gift."

"Can you give me a few ideas to try?"

"Sure, in fact, I'll write it all out in a list.

**--------------------**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**--------------------**


	2. Ch1  Operation: Daisychain

**A/N: Just so everything's clear – **_**bold italics are the song lyrics, **_**regular bold is Ronny's list. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Operation Daisy-chain**

**-------------------**

_**Have you tried pickin' petals,**_

_**And seein' what it settles off a daisy?**_

**Get a daisy, sit nonchalantly near him and loudly do the "he loves me, he loves me not" routine. Make sure you catch his attention without being too obvious.**

_Sounds easy enough,_ Rose thought as she headed out into the garden. _Man this place is huge,_ she headed in the direction of the flower gardens. _I wonder if they have to be daisies. All of the flowers here seem rare. I don't want to destroy anything expensive._

"Hey Rose!" A voice startled her out of her thoughts, making her jump.

"Oh hey Mack."

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked with a grin.

"Um-" she blushed. _I don't think this is how it's supposed to work…_ "I'm actually looking for some daisies."

"Daisies?" Mack asked with a confused look on his face. "You'd find those in Dad's wildflower garden. It's actually my favourite garden of all of these. This way." Mack led her through the maze of gardens until they reached a circular one surrounded by a tall hedge. Wild flowers were growing everywhere, with no beds or ornaments save for a lone bench in the exact middle of the circle.

"There you go, daisies galore." Rose could feel him grinning at her as she stepped into the sea of flowers, taking her time, hoping he would leave. He didn't.

She finally picked one and turned to him. "Um, Mack? Could I – um – be alone for a few minutes?"

"Oh sure thing. I'll just be off a little ways, holler when you're done and I'll help you find your way back to the house." He smiled one more time before disappearing behind the hedge.

_This might work. He can probably hear me through the hedge._

She cleared her throat and began. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not…" _Man this daisy has a lot of petals. _"He loves me!" She finally finished and sighed loudly. "If only I were sure." _He had to have heard that._ She thought with a smile as she exited the garden. Mack was nowhere to be seen.

"Mack?" She called, and his face immediately popped into view.

"Hey, Rose. All done?" He asked with a grin. She nodded in response. "Okay, the house is this way. You know, I used to have a lot of fun playing Marco Polo in these gardens when I was a kid."

Rose decided that he was being a little too calm. _Maybe I need to push it a little._ "Did – did you hear anything?" She asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"I heard you clear your throat and realized that I would be able to hear you. I didn't want to invade your privacy so I moved." He smiled widely at her as they exited the gardens. "Don't worry, I didn't hear a thing."

**--------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**--------------------**


	3. Ch2 Operation: Picnic Basket

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Operation: Picnic Basket**

**--------------------**

_**Have you tried mixin' juleps**_

_**With a stroll through the tulips**_

_**While he's hazy**_

**2) Suggest a group picnic. After you've eaten, casually point something out in the distance and ask if he wants to go with you to take a closer look. (It's good to have an ally in the group to run interference.**

"So what number are you on now?" Ronny whispered to Rose after dinner.

"Two." She replied miserably. "It didn't work at all. He heard me talking and left."

"Or so he said," Ronny said as she snuck a glance at Mack, who was laughing and joking with Will.

"Doesn't matter, we can't be sure. So – a picnic?" Rose questioned.

"A picnic?" Dax, who was sitting next to Rose, perked up. "I love picnics!"

"Great, we were thinking that tomorrow, if Mr. Hartford agrees, we might go on a picnic together." Ronny spoke up quickly.

"Well you know what happened the last time we had a picnic." Will grinned, an image coming back into his mind of a fully-clothed Dax floating in the middle of the river; the result of the placement of an unfortunate rock.

"Picnics are great," Mack grinned at Rose. "Great idea. Can we, Dad?"

"I don't see why not." Mr. Hartford said as he took a sip of water. "You guys have been working hard lately. Spencer?"

"I'll have a basket ready and waiting tomorrow morning, sir."

--------------------

"This was a great idea, Rose." Dax sighed happily as he lay on his back, staring up at the clouds. They'd eaten their lunch and were sitting around the blanket relaxing.

Rose was looking, trying to come up with an excuse to get Mack alone. Getting exasperated, she finally decided. "Hey, look! Was that a deer?"

Everyone turned and looked in the direction that she was pointing. Will turned on his super-sight. "I don't see – umph!" Will winced as Ronny's sharp elbow came into contact with his side. "I mean, uh – " he glanced at Ronny, who narrowed her eyes menacingly. 'Yeah, there is a deer there. Mother and baby."

"I want a closer look. Anybody going to come?" Rose glanced at Mack hopefully as Ronny and Will quickly declined.

"Nope, I've seen plenty of deer." Mack said as he laid down on the grass. "I'd rather play the cloud game.."

"I'd love to! Come on!" Dax grabbed her hand and dragged her across the field.

_This list isn't working out too well so far,_ Rose thought glumly.


	4. Ch3 Operation: Headrest

**A/N: So it's 1:15am and I'm feeling restless. So I figured "why not transcribe what I've already got written." I've been working on this story (in longhand) during my lunch and coffee breaks for a few weeks now.**

**-----So in Love-----**

**Have you tried weeping on his shoulder**

**During Tristan and Isolde?**

_**3) Pick out a tragic love movie to watch as a group. Be sure you sit next to him. Do I really have to explain what else to do? If a love story is absolutely out of the question (stupid guys…) try picking out the most gruesome horror story you can.**_

"Ronny!" Rose said urgently that night at dinner. "I don't know which movie to suggest."

"Leave that to me." Raising her voice, she addressed the group. "How about after dinner we watch a movie together as a group."

"Fine with me," Mack shrugged.

"Good idea, Ronny." Dax nodded.

"Mr. Hartford, mind if we look through your collection?" Receiving a nod from him, she smiled at the group.

"Mind if I look too? I really don't want to watch a sappy chick flick." Will said, despite the glare from Ronny.

"Sure, you two go ahead and pick one that we can all watch."

---------------

"Titanic?" Dax asked disbelievingly. "Will! How could you?"

Will shrugged. "Ronny – well she convinced me – "

Mack snorted. "Bribed you, is what you mean. What happened to the Man Law? Oh well, it's only for one night. But if I get 'My Heart Will Go On' stuck in my head tonight, you won't live to see tomorrow, got it?"

"What's the movie about?" Rose asked tentatively.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "You've never seen the Titanic?" Ronny asked, wide-eyed.

"I – never watch a lot of movies. I usually don't have time." Rose admitted shyly.

"That settles it," Ronny said firmly. "We're watching this now, tonight." She put the DVD in and they all settled down. Rose made sure to get a seat as close to Mack as she could – on the ground.

_Stupid Dax for stealing my spot on the couch next to Mack._ Rose grumbled. Mack had chosen to sit at the end of the couch, and Dax had grabbed the spot next to him. Will and Ronny had chosen to squeeze themselves in as well.

"Rose, there's another chair next to Ronny – " Mack suggested.

"Oh no, I like it here on the floor," Rose smiled up at Mack. She was sitting with her back against the couch, Dax's legs to her left, and Mack's to her right.

The movie began…

---------------

An hour into the movie, Rose began to get sleepy. _What'll I do? I'm supposed to be 'putting the moves on Mack,' but I'm so tired…_ she thought as her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. _Mhmm, Mack's leg makes a great pillow…_

All of a sudden Mack's leg jerked, causing Rose's head to go flying off to the left, hitting Dax's in the process. _Ow, Dax has sharp knees. Great, now my head is starting to hurt as well. My neck's not doing so well either._ Rose rubbed her head gingerly, glaring up at Mack, who was now sitting cross-legged on the couch.

This made Rose angry. _He didn't even realize that my head was there. He didn't even bother to look where I was before moving. He didn't bother to apologize when I hurt my head. _She stood up, blocking the TV.

"Good night." She said sharply as she turned herself invisible and stomped up to her room.

Ronny sighed in vexation. _She's not doing too well so far. Hopefully the next one will go better._


	5. Ch4 Operation: Patty Cake

**Have you tried baking him a ****biscuit?**

**Or don't you think you oughtta risk it?**

_**4) The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.**_

"It's simple, just follow the recipe." Ronny's words echoed came floating into Rose's memory.

"I can create Physics formulas, invent circuitry, I even made my own robot, yet I can't even follow a simple recipe for cookies." Rose grumbled as she stirred the batter. Already she had almost put in salt instead of sugar and baking soda instead of baking powder. _It's a good thing I always double-check everything._

Rose looked in the cookbook at the circled recipe. "Oh help," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"Miss Rose, what _are _you doing?" An indignant Spencer said as he stood in the doorway, arms akimbo.

"Um, baking cookies." Rose explained sheepishly as she quickly raised the bowl of batter. Too quickly, she realized as the batter went spilling over the edge.

"Ah, I see." Spencer remarked as we walked into the kitchen, wincing at every blob of batter and pile of spilled flour that he tiptoed around. "And how are they progressing?" He asked as he peered into the half-empty bowl.

"Why don't they tell you to pre-set the over BEFORE you start mixing?" Rose yelled in frustration. "This recipe makes no sense." She muttered as she pointed to the cookbook.

"No harm done," Spencer calmly said as he pressed buttons on the over. "Just wait for the over to heat up not, and then put them in. Here are the spoons I usually use, the cookie sheets are there and I always put them in for 15 minutes instead of twelve." He walked out of the kitchen leaving Rose speechless.

**-----MACROSE-----**

An hour later, a pleased Rose looked at the plate in her hand, filled with golden-brown cookies. With a huge, silly grin, she headed out to find Mack. She found him in the rec room, stretched out on the sofa with a book in his hands. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Hey Rose, I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?"

"I made cookies. Here!" She awkwardly thrust the plate. He took it and sniffed them. Then he frowned.

"Um, what kind of cookies are these?"

"Peanut butter. Go ahead, try one." Rose looked at him hopefully.

"I would, but I'm allergic to peanut butter." Rose's face fell as he held the plate out back to her. She took it reluctantly and they both had their hands on it when the rest of the Rangers entered the room.

"Cookies!" Dax said as he leapt forward.

"Dax!" Ronny said sharply, "Rose made them for Mack!"

"No, it's okay." Rose offered the plate to Dax. "Mack's allergic." She picked up a cookie and started to bite into it.

"Ahem, excuse me. Will the person responsible for World War Three in the kitchen please come and take care of it?" Spencer's voice stopped her mid-bite.

Rose winced as she remembered the state of the kitchen. "Uh, I'll help you Rose." Ronny volunteered quickly as she followed the dejected Rose out of the room.

Ronny turned on her super-speed and the kitchen was quickly clean. As they stood in the centre, Ronny put a comforting arm around Rose, who was staring at the cookbook she held in her hands.

"Don't worry, Rose. There's still one more to do! Mack WILL be yours or my name isn't Ronny Robinson!


	6. Ch5 Operation: Field Hockey

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Operation Field-Hockey**

**------------------------------------**

**But there's one sure cure that'll open his eyes,**

**Just f****lirt with a couple of other guys**

**Cleopatra rose on it,**

**We'll bet our nylon hose on it**

**TRY PL****AY****IN'**** THE FIELD, AND HE'LL YIELD**

_**5) LAST RESORT, use only if all of the above have failed. This is a guaranteed success. Make him jealous.**_

"Ronny!" Rose yelled as she ran into her room, list in hand.

"Mmmpphlepod," Ronny mumbled from beneath the covers. Her head popped up and looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30 go back to bed." She collapsed back into the pillows.

"Ronny, I need your hel-" she was interrupted by a loud snore. "Okay, I'll just have to think of something else…"

--------------------

"Really Rose?" The voice that came through the phone was Rob Arnori, star quarterback for the University of London. Unfortunately, his grade weren't as good as his throwing arm. Rose hadn't had much contact with him; to her he was just another pupil – someone she had to teach. But now that someone else had taken over the class, she felt she could honestly ask this of him.

"Yeah Rob, I really need your help." Rose looked around to see if anyone was in hearing ranger. Being in the middle of the Hartford front yard by the statue, on a cell phone, she felt pretty safe. "I need to make a guy jealous, and in return for a few dates, I'll tutor you in the class I used to teach."

"Make someone jealous, eh?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. She was definitely going to have to lay down some ground rules.

--------------------

"Hey, Mack?" Rose asked him as soon as she returned to the house. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Rose, anything." He looked up from his book, intrigued. Rose didn't often ask for favours.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you could fly me to London in your Sonic Streaker. See, I'm meeting someone, but I don't really have the money for a plane ticket, and I'm supposed to meet him in an hour – you know, never mind. I'm sure I'll be able to work something out." She turned to leave the room.

Just as she'd expected, Mack stopped her. "No, it's no problem. Of course I'll take you. When did you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, it's a lunch date. Thank you Mack, you're the best!"

--------------------

Twenty minutes later they were in London. Mack had landed his Streaker in a park, leaving many people gaping at the huge red Zord.

As they left the park, Mack trailed a little behind, having no knowledge of where they were headed. "So who is this girl you're meeting for lunch?" Mack asked Rose.

"HE's," she emphasized, "a guy I know from the University."

"Oh, so are you meeting him to ask him something about the jewels?"

Rose stopped and looked at Mack. "No," she said deliberately. "I'm having lunch with him. You know, a lunch date."

"Oh, so _that's_ what you meant." Mack said as they turned the corner.

"Well yeah, what did you – oh there he it!" Rose grabbed Mack's arm excitedly. "Hey Rob!"

Rob turned at the sound of Rose's voice. His face lit up. "Rose! Finally, I thought you'd stood me up." He winked at her and she giggled.

"What? A Power Ranger break her word? Inconceivable!"

Mack hung back, unsure of what to do. Finally, Rob noticed him. "Hey Rose, you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, sorry. Rob, this is Mack Hartford. He's the _friend_ I told you about. He was kind enough to give me a ride here. Mack, meet Rob Arnori, star quarterback for U of L and a former pupil of mine, before I became a Ranger."

"Speaking of Rangers, aren't you the red Ranger?" Rose asked with an odd look in his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"And only son of multi-billionaire Andrew Hartford?" Rob was getting jumpy.

"I'm flattered you know so much about me." Mack said with an insincere smile.

"Um, yeah. Er-Rose, can I talk to you – alone?"

"Oh you two go right ahead. I'll just be over here a bit." Mack walked a little ways away and turned. Rose had her back to him, so she couldn't see him watching – but Rob could.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, but you never said it was HIM!"

"You scared, Rob? I thought UL's star quarterback wasn't afraid of anything?" Rose said in a half-mocking, steely tone, her heart sinking.

"I'm not – except him! He's a Power Ranger, Rose! He's got super-human strength! AND he's got the Hartford billions backing him! Sorry, Rose, but an 'A' just isn't worth it." With a last glance at Mack, who hadn't taken his eyes off Rose, he turned and practically ran away, leaving a stunned Rose.

"What happened?" Mack asked as he came up behind her.

"You did, Mack!" Rose turned on him, furious. "You frightened him away! The first guy who's asked me out on a date in three years, and it lasts three minutes!" Rose had forgotten that she was paying him, that it was all to make Mack jealous, all Rose could think of was that she'd had a date with UL's most sought-after man, and now she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Mack said sincerely. "I didn't mean to, I didn't say anything, you know that!"

Rose sighed "yeah, I know that." She said in a sad voice. "Can you take me home, Mack?"

"Sure, Rose."

--------------------

They arrived at the Hartford mansion ten minutes later. When they stepped in the door, they were confronted by the team, arms akimbo.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!" Ronny yelled at Rose, who was now silent. During the trip she'd had time to think, and calm down.

"Hey!" Mack spoke up defensively. "Leave her alone. Something – well something happened and the last thing she need is to be yelled at."

Ronny immediately softened as she looked at Rose and saw her miserable face. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry. Come on." She led Rose out of the room, leaving the guys together. Will raised his eyebrow at Mack with a little smirk.

"What?" Mack said with a little smile.

--------------------

"Alright, what happened?" Ronny said when they reached the kitchen.

Rose blinked as she looked around. "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"Comfort food, you're supposed to be upset." Ronny said with a raised eyebrow.

Rose grinned. "Guess I'm a pretty good actress. Grammy, here I come!"

"So?"

"I arranged for a date in London and asked Mack to give me a ride in his Sonic Streaker." Rose said with a little smirk.

Ronny laughed, "wow, that's genius. I'll have to remember that one."

"Yeah, only after we got there and Rob met Mack, found out who he was and promptly left." Rose sighed.

"You mean he remembered that Mack is the red Power Ranger?"

"And that he's Mr. Hartford's son with super-human strength. I guess he figured I wasn't worth it." Rose sighed. "So much for 'this can't fail'."

"Looks like my list is a wash-up." Ronny sighed. "Wow, this is my first failed attempt. This is depressing."

"Tell me about it."

"You know the best remedy for depression?" Ronny half-smiled as she held up two spoons.

Rose smiled, "you know, I never did get to see 'The Titanic'…"

-----------------

END OF CHAPTER

And…

END OF STORY.

**A/N: Wow, when I started this, I had originally planned to make this the one where Mack finally realizes how he feels about Rose. I didn't anticipate things ending this way, but that's how the story flowed.**

**And who's to say this is really the end? Ever heard of an Epilogue?**

**-----------------------------------**

**So in Love**

_from the movie "Wonder Man"_

_sung by Vera-Ellen and the Goldwyn Girls_

So in love, I'm so in love

A part of my heart said "no, no, no!"The other part said "let's go!"

And was I afraid, but I obeyed

The part of my heart that said "let's go!"

I couldn't say "no, no, no!"

Just one week ago I made my mind up

That I'd never fall again, and then I wind up

So in love, but so in love

I oughtta feel high but I feel low

And here's what I want to know

Does the one I'm so in love with love me so?

---

So you want to know if he loves you so?

Well you poor smitten kitten

On a wedding you can plan

'Cause the Northwest Mounted come to us

When they really want to get their man

Have you tried pickin' petals

And seeing what it settles off a daisy?

Have you tried mixin' juleps

With a stroll through the tulips while he's hazy?

Have you tried weeping on his shoulder

During Tristan and Isolde?

Have you tried baking him a biscuit

Or don't you think you oughtta risk it?

But there's one sure cure that'll open his eyes,

Just flirt with a couple of other guys.

Cleopatra rose on it,

We'll bet our nylon hose on it

Try playin' the field and he'll yield.


	7. Epilogue Operation: Truth Serum

**A/N: Alright, I caved. I guess the ****romantic**** in me couldn't let it end at that.**

**-----EPILOGUE-----**

Early the next morning Rose was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, staring at her bowl of cereal. She liked getting up early in the morning, before anyone else was awake. It was so quiet and calm. It gave her a chance to think. She moved her spoon around in circles, watching the milk follow it, creating patterns. _I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I tried my hardest, I did everything right. Is there something wrong with me?_

"Rose?" A voice jerked her out of her reverie, causing her to jump in surprise. "Are you okay?" Mack, still dressed in his pyjamas stumbled forward sleepily. "Why are you up at," he peered at the glowing numbers on the stove "5:30am?"

"I always do, Mack. Don't worry about me, go back to sleep." Rose smiled sadly at the sleepy red Ranger, who even then was blinking his eyes trying to stay awake.

"You sure? You seemed kinda quiet at dinner last night. Come to think of it, all week you've been acting strangely." Mack was starting to look a little more awake as the wheels in his head started turning.

Rose tried to smile reassuringly. "Mack, things are fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"So something is bothering you. C'mon Rose, you can tell me." Mack sat down on a stool next to her.

Rose sighed, "You really wanna know?" At Mack's nod she continued. "There's this guy. I like him a lot, in fact," she looked down into her bowl, glad that the kitchen was only semi-lit, hiding her blush. "I think I love him." She sighed heavily. "The problem is that he would never like me in that way. I've done everything I can think of to get him to notice me, and nothing's working. I've tried every way I can think of to let him know how I feel, and I've just about given up hope."

"You've tried everything?" Rose nodded. "You're sure you've tried _everything_?"

"Yes, Mack, I have. It's obvious that he just doesn't care for me in that way." She got up and carried her bowl to the sink, glad to finally have her back to him.

"You tried telling him how you feel?" The soft question made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"No, I didn't." She admitted, her mind going haywire over all the potential results. She shook her head sharply. "I can't do that. If he didn't feel the same way, I'd be devastated. No, it's better this way. He'll find someone else who'll be perfect for him and I'll have to settle with being his friend. There is no other way this could go."

Mack got up and stood beside her. "Who is he, Rose?"

Rose's eyes widened again and she turned away. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She joked half-heartedly. _This conversation isn't going well at all._

He chuckled, "alright Rose. So tell me why he wouldn't like you? You're smart, funny and beautiful. Plus you can certainly hold your own on the battle field."

Rose started to smile at his description of her, wishing he was saying them in other circumstances. "Well if you put it that way, maybe it's _he_ who doesn't deserve _me_."

"I'm serious, Rose. You need to tell this guy, whoever he is, how you feel. Trust me, the outcome will be a lot better than you imagine." He grinned at her, and then stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some sleep to catch up on." He winked at her, and then left the room, leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen, cereal bowl in hand with her mouth wide open.

--------------------

Two days later, Rose was sitting on the couch in the rec room. She'd had two long days to think about what Mack had said. What was even worse was that Mack had developed a habit of coming up to her every few hours asked her if she'd told him yet. Rose rolled her eyes wearily. She was getting fed up.

_It bad enough I love him without him loving me back, now I have him hounding me to tell him how I feel, when he doesn't even know that it's him!_ She was like a pot of water on the stove. She'd been simmering for the past week, holding back her feelings and trying to keep them in check. Now there was this extra pressure on her. _If I don't watch myself, I'm gonna snap._

"Hey, Rose!" Mack grinned cheerfully as he sat down beside her. "What'cha up to?"

"Trying not to kill myself," she said wryly.

"And how's it going?"

"Not very well." She gave him a little half-smile to show him that she was just joking.

"I see. So have you told him yet?" Mack asked, his tone becoming serious.

"No, I haven't." She gritted her teeth, waiting for what was to come next.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" Rose yelled, finally reaching her breaking point. She got up and walked angrily out of the room.

_Stupid Mack for making me tell him. Stupid Mack for ruining everything. Stupid Mack for being so blind. Stupid Mack for being so oblivious. Stupid Mack for making me fall in love with him._ She walked out into the gardens, tears falling down her face as she sat down on a stone bench.

"Hey." A soft voice broke in to her thoughts. "Can I join you?"

He was the last person in the world she wanted to see at the moment. She shrugged "it's your garden."

"Actually it's my dad's." Mack said as he sat down beside her. "So, it was me, huh?"

"Yes." Rose replied in a small voice.

"Whew," he breathed a sigh of relief. "For the past few days I've been worried sick that it would be some other guy and I'd have to go beat him up."

"What?" Rose gasped as she turned to look at him.

"You heard me. For this past week I've been going crazy. First that bit about the daisies and whether 'he' loved you or not. I was going wild trying to figure out who you could mean. That day of the picnic? I wished it was me who took you to see the deer instead of Dax, but I'd already made my decision. I didn't want things to be too obvious. That night of the movie? I was so angry at Dax for sitting beside me, and I got nervous when you put your head on my leg. I was feeling things I didn't want to feel, so I moved as fast as I could. You were so adorable when you came to me with those cookies. It broke my heart to see your expression when you found out I was allergic. I almost ate one anyways, just to make you feel better. Then your 'date' in London. I kept wondering whether he was the one you were counting daisies for. I was so jealous, Rose. I, well, I purposely scared him away. A part of me wanted you to be happy, but the other part didn't want you to be happy with anyone but me. You seemed so miserable though, that I was almost sure that was the guy you were interested in before. Then you started talking about loving someone who didn't love you back and I hoped, but I had no reason to, so I stopped. That conversation was pure torture for me, Rose! To hear you saying that you weren't good enough, that he wouldn't love you. I decided then and there that you would be happy, no matter how I felt. So I kept pushing you, hoping to end it as soon as possible. If I could only have seen you happy, that was all that mattered to me." Mack took a hold of her hand. "And now I find that it was me all along, Rose, you have no idea how relieved I feel."

Rose had been silent all this time, the tears welling up in her eyes. "To think, we were both torturing ourselves for the same reason." She gave a little chuckle.

"Rose, I fell in love with you quite some time ago, you caught my eye the moment I walked through the door that first day. It's been building up all this time, and I only just realized it a few minutes ago. I knew I liked you, but I'd never realized that, well," he stammered, not quite sure of what to say. "I love you, Rose." He finally blurted out.

Rose smiled, her face lit up with joy. "I love you too, Mack."

From behind the hedge, clapping was heard. Startled, the two Rangers leapt up and faced the eavesdroppers. Will, Ronny, Dax, Spencer and Mr. Hartford were all standing there, pleased expressions on their faces.

"So you guys are, like, dating now?" Dax grinned.

"Took you long enough, bro." Will gave Mack props.

Ronny rushed forward and hugged Rose. "I told you I'd get you together!"

"Rose, I couldn't ask for anyone better. These past few months you've proven yourself to be everything and more than I'd hoped you'd be." Mr. Hartford smiled at Rose re-assuringly.

Mack and Rose, still holding hands, leant into one another.

"Anyone care for some lemonade?"


End file.
